The Sadness of pain and happiness
by WiseGuyBro-JK LOL Studios
Summary: You'll find out what it is. And the title doesn't relate to the story.
1. Chapter 1: The Main Sadness

Hi FanFiction…again. I see all the reviews on my story's and added them all up to see that they suck…I agree with you only on Poor Old Rito. On my other story, you people are nuts. Anyways, after some helpful advice, I have a new story that I hope everyone enjoys. I also don't known to love ru, and if I did, season 4 would be all ready half way done. And is it? No. So I don't own it. Enjoy!

Rito Yuuki was…sad. He lost the harem to someone (maybe more), and his parents are dead. When he told Gid about this, Gid decided to disown LaLa, MoMo, and NaNa. He also took Rito as a stepson, due to the fact that he was going to be his father in law soon. The Girl's mother was so mad, she asked Rito if she could destroy Earth. Rito said yes. Right now even. Rito then watched as his "home" planet was destroyed. Skyrise watched too, and then Skyrise pointed out a small ship. The ship was captured. The people in it were the ex harem of Rito, and Rito went up to them and said," In the Name of the Prince, Queen, and King, you are under arrest". The girls were taken to the most infamous, hardest, and cruelest jail, The SkyHell Jail, and spent at least 8 years there. After words, as an extra punishment, they were Rito's servants for 2 years, then after that, is history. The harem made up with Rito, as if nothing happened, and Rito got engaged with them again. The harem still acted like his servants every once in a while, but Rito had to do all the work really. Rito eventually became King, and they were living a happy few months instill the marriage. But lurking in the shadows, a man said under his breath," I will have my girls back". That man was Saruyama (Rito's friend), who had got awaft from the ship. He was about to marry them. But he had he to cancel so that they can get away. And he sneaked out of the ship before the girls got out. So he decided to take Rito hostage. It failed. He got caught with the weapons and tools at Rito's door boy the girls and he was executed. still even if the hostage plan failed, S had talked to a bunch of aliens that were gonna continue even if did ended. But they gogo caught in really bad traffic, so bad they messaged S before hand telling him that they won't be there for at least another month or so. S understood, but told them once they got out of it to rush to Deviluke and try to stop the marriage. S hoped that even if did die, that someone would go and replace his spot. S' final words were "May Rito Yuuki die to my henchmen and he may never marry!". Afterwords they left and Rito tried to rest only to find that the girls can't stand 5 minutes with Rito's member..which kinda pissed him off, but he was fine. Afterwords, he got his IPad Mini and played a few games and then fell asleep. Everyone was happy and was safe...but those aliens were a month away from Deviluke, and with orders to kill Rito. Then at a bar, one of them accidentally making a comment about it in public about killing Rito, and the space cops alerted Rito and went to find thOSS aliens which are currently 2 months away from Deviluke. Rito mumbled after getting told "Can I ever be safe?".

To Be Continued...

So, how is it? Review in a positive way and I might as well answer.

And I have a new poll: will Rito get married? Or die? Vote and i'll write the next chapter on the answer.

WiseGuyBro


	2. Chapter 2: LemonsRated M time!

Chapter 2: It's time for M and we are not safe

Warnings: Do not read unless you read the previous story. Also, this contains lemons.

I also don't own TLR (To Love Ru)

"No, you cannot be safe Rito" I say. "What do you by I can't be safe! Can I at least be safe for a chapter?" "Yes, 'cause the aliens are 1 ½ months away…but they are coming fast..."

Aya," Hey, what in the name of Saki are you two doing?". 'In case you don't notice dumbo, I'm trying to write a story, while talking to Rito. Any issues with that stupid?" I reply. "Non" Aya replys back. "Ok, but you don't have to use French…"

Rito says. "Ce" I say to him. "Other than Spanish…" Rito mumbles in anger.

Anyways, on with the story…

"What to do, what to do, what to do" Rito says on a regular safe day. "Maybe paintball with Wise & Phil, maybe invite Wi…hey!" Rito was saying until NaNa, of all people, tried to makeout with him. It was a near success, as right before she was MoMo came in. And all the other girls that had nightgowns on…at 11:00 am. He mumbled," Here is the lemons".

LEMONS ARE GOING TO BE STARTING NOW. PLEASE GO TO THE BOTTOM OF THIS IF YOU ARE 17-. THANKS. NOW ON TO THE LEMONS!

They all got naked and Rito was annoyed. He had not wanted sex at all today, and now he's forced to have it. Haruna started to makekout of him while Yami and Mikan unzipped his zipper to see his dick. After that, the 2 started to play around with it. Rito was basically a toy, Mouth as a drink, hands as a massager, dick as a sucker, and everywhere else a chew toy. After intense (at least to Rito), they started putting pusses'/butts on Rito's dick, starting with Yui, who cummed twice, then LaLa, who got cummed in 3 times, then Mikan, who cummed and got cummed in 3 times, then Yami, who cummed once, then MoMo, who got cummed in 4 times, then Haruna, who cummed once and got cummed in 4 times, then Mea, who cummed twice, then Nem, who got cummed in 3 times, then NaNa, who cummed once, then Aya who got cummed in 4 times, then Rin, who cummed 3 times, then Saki, who cummed and got cummed in twice, and finally Run, who got cummed in 3 times. Afterwords, Rito was as skinny as the skinnest man in the Milky Way. And had to eat 30 pounds of cheeseburgers in 1 week to become back to is normal self…at least close to it. He was always gonna be skiiny because of it.

To Be Continued…

Sorry for the middle sized chapter. I was tired last night and fell asleep, so I had to post this today. And since I didn't see anyone vote on my poll, I choose and got None Of The Above.

Also, pm me to join Phil Army, and he gives pretty good cookies if you join.

Adios Amigos.


End file.
